


Bundle of Joy

by aesthetic__us



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coran is the man, Established Relationship, Everyone is just trying to be supportive, Fluff, He be getting shit done for Keith, Hunk is so supportive, Hurt Lance, In this fic they still have the castle, Keith has morning sickness, Keith is pregnant, Keith thinks Lance won't want their child, Krolia mom to the rescue, Lance has no idea, Lance is shocked but happy, M/M, Mpreg, So much angst, everything is a mess and people keep getting hurt because everyone is a messsssszzzz, he just wants some fries, hurt keith, klance, poor keith has cravings but hes in space, sounds really angsty but it gets better, what even are my tags for this fic, why am i like this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic__us/pseuds/aesthetic__us
Summary: Keith and Lance are sure that Keith is just having bad symptoms of a space flu. However, when Keith has a checkup with Coran, it seems like his symptoms didn't come from a flu, but from a small bundle of joy instead.____Is really angsty at the beginning but it gets better.I'm bad a summaries.





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I was falling asleep at 2 in the morning when I suddenly got inspiration to write this. And now here I am, posting a chapter at 12 AM

Keith jumped out of bed, the familiar feeling of acid burning his trachea as a warning. The bile rising up his throat rushed him to move faster. He threw open the bathroom door with urgency, choosing to ignore the fact that if he had opened it any harder he could have dented the wall. Keith practically threw himself onto his knees, hastily lifting the lid and emptying out his stomach’s contents. 

 

“Keith, are you okay?” Lance asked groggily, their bed creaking as Lance stood. The soft padded sound of his feet came closer, practically echoing from Keith’s position on the floor. 

 

“Yeah, I just-“ Keith leaned over again, hurling even more. Keith's head began to pound, signaling an oncoming headache. This had been going on for about two weeks now. Keith would usually be rudely awakened with the sudden need to empty his stomach out.  It not only affected him in the mornings. Hurling midday or during the night was not that rare.

 

He heard Lance fully push open the door. Lance let out a loud sigh. “Okay, you’re definitely not okay,” Lance mumbled, kneeling next to Keith and rubbing his back with his right hand as his left brushed back his bangs. 

 

Keith coughed and took a deep breath, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. 

 

“My stomach hates me,” Keith groaned, flushing the toilet. 

 

“We should get Coran to check you out. This stomach flu doesn’t seem like it’s getting better.” Lance took Keith’s arm and helped him stand up. Lance closed both lids on the toilet before prompting Keith to sit. Lance grabbed a small towel and wet it, using it to wipe off the sweat off his boyfriend's forehead.

 

"Lance, I'm fine," Keith took the towel and set it down. He tried standing up to find that his ankles were aching, causing him to plop his butt onto the toilet again.

 

"You don't look fine to me," Lance retorted, raising an eyebrow at Keith's failed attempt.

 

The paladin rolled his eyes before pushing himself off into a standing position. He moved to the sink and began wringing out the small towel. Keith then turned on the faucet on the sink and began to wash his mouth with water. 

 

“It’s just the flu. It’ll pass.” Keith reassured, shifting his stance. His feet were really bothering him, possibly because of the training that they had done the day before. Maybe he could convince Lance to give him a foot massage later on.

 

“Maybe, but let’s just make sure. We’re in space so it may not be the kind of flu we’re used to.” 

 

Keith pulled out his toothbrush from the small cup they had stolen from the kitchen. “Fine. I’ll ask Coran after breakfast.”

 

“Thanks.” Lance lightly kissed Keith’s temple before walking out of the restroom to change. 

 

"Do you want to wear my grey sweats?" Lance called out.

 

Keith spit out some of the refreshing toothpaste before letting out a muffled, "Yes!" He finished rinsing his mouth before walking back out.

 

"Here." Lance handed Keith a folded pair of sweats and a black hoodie before heading into the bathroom to get ready.

 

Keith shimmied out of his pajamas that Lance had recently convinced him he needed and slipped on the dark grey sweatpants.  Keith then discarded his shirt and slipped on the hoodie. Keith grabbed a hair tie off the drawer and used his fingers to comb his hair into a messy ponytail.

 

Lance walked out, already changed into his normal jeans and a blue shirt. He slipped on his jacket and shoes while Keith looked under the drawer next to their bed for his missing left slipper.

 

"You ready?" Lance asked, flopping back onto their bed.

 

"Yeah, let's go," Keith stood after finding the slipper.

 

Keith was about to try and drag Lance off the bed when a familiar acid made itself known at the back of Keith's throat. Without a second thought, he ran back into the restroom and lifted the lid, ready for what he already knew was coming, Lance rushing to his side seconds later.

 

Keith counted to five before taking a deep breath. He was good. His eyes watered but he quickly wiped them away. Once Keith was sure his stomach wouldn’t make any more surprise visits, they both headed to the dining room. 

 

As soon as they got to the room, Lance quickly pulled Coran aside to talk, knowing well that if he didn’t do it now, Keith would postpone talking to the Altean advisor. 

 

Shiro eyed the two men warily, already knowing what they were discussing by Keith's tired appearance.

 

"How are you doing, kiddo?" Shiro called out to the passing paladin.

 

 _How was he doing? How was he doing?!_ "Just peachy," Keith practically growled.

 

Keith sighed and sat down, feeling grouchy. The small pounding headache he was having wasn't helping his mood either. He silently picked at his food goo, not really wanting to even really look at it. What Keith really wanted was nachos. And a cherry slushy.  A slice of pumpkin pie with a plate of breaded shrimp sounded amazing too. 

 

"-eith? Keith!" Hunk shook his shoulder lightly, snapping the paladin out of his thoughts. 

 

"Yea?" Keith blinked, guessing Hunk probably called his name numerous times by the look he was being given.

 

"I was asking if you were feeling better. It seems like you don't want to eat any of the goo," Hunk lightly nodded to Keith's full plate. "I know you're still sick with the space flu, so if you want, I can make you some soup."

 

Keith's mouth instantly watered. A warm soup with spices, veggies, chicken, and flavor and- "Yes, please!" Keith didn't need to be asked twice.

 

"It's that bad, huh?" Hunk chuckled, giving Keith a sympathetic smile.

 

Bad was not even close to how he was feeling. This honestly felt nothing like the flu he used to get back on Earth. Granted, they weren't on Earth, so that probably explained a bit of the weird symptoms that he seems to have acquired over the days. Even so, he didn't feel like complaining; he was sick and other than probably getting medicine from Coran, there would be nothing else that he could do.

 

"Kinda," Keith lied.

 

"Well, don't worry, bud. I'm sure it'll get better." Hunk lightly squeezed Keith's shoulder.

 

__________

 

"So what seems to be the problem, my boy?" Coran asked, motioning for Keith to take a seat on the examination table.

 

"I'm sure its just a small flu, but Lance was the one who insisted that I get checked out-" Keith began to ramble but was stopped as the Altean man took a popsicle stick and prompted for the paladin to open his mouth.

 

"And what are your symptoms?" Coran moved to check his nose and ears.

 

"I've been feeling pretty tired lately. I'm vomiting a lot, and uh- I don't know why but lately I just have this metallic taste in my mouth. Almost like if I was sucking on coins or something, and it just won't go away."

 

The Altean man halted at that statement and took a step back, almost as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "By any chance do- are you having to go to the bathroom more frequently? Peeing more often? Feeling cramps around your stomach?"

 

Keith nodded. "Yeah, it's weird. Sometimes I'll get up in the middle of the night just to go. And the cramping is so bad! I just don't understand what's upsetting my stomach so badly."

 

"Uh-huh," Coran tugged at his mustache. "Are your gums sensitive? Feeling a bit moody?"

 

Keith brought a hand up to his jaw. "Yeah, they've been feeling like that for a while. I just assumed it was because I had a space flu, and- well, a space flu works differently, no?"

 

"Okay," Coran nodded almost to himself, ignoring Keith's question. "Keith," Coran cleared his throat and placed a hand on Keith's left knee. "I'm going to ask you a question and I need you to answer with absolute honesty."

 

Keith felt himself go ridged at the Altean's tone. "Yeah, okay. I can do that."

 

"This question might make you uncomfortable, but have you- well- um- this is going to be a mildly uncomfortable question."

 

Keith wasn't sure he wanted to hear the question anymore. What he wanted was a warm drink and to curl up in his bed with a pile of blankets.

 

"Have you and Lance had unprotected sex?"

 

Keith almost choked on his own saliva. He didn't really see the need for Coran, of all people, to know that kind of personal information.

 

"Do I really need to-"

 

"Yes. It seems I already know the answer, but I want to know just in case I am wrong. Maybe it could be something else."

 

"There have been a few instances," Keith whispered, face turning red.

 

"I was afraid so." Coran patted Keith's knee and began walking towards a cabinet.

 

"Why? Is there something wrong with me?" Keith called out, worried. "Space STDs?!" Were space STDs even possible? Both Keith and Lance were from Earth, but he also had to consider that he was half galran. But then, if anything, shouldn't Lance be the one that is sick since it would be passed from Keith's galran side? Keith's headache just seemed to grow.

 

_This has to be a mistake. I need to call my mom. She'll probably know what's going on._

 

"Not quite," Coran muffled answer echoed off from the cabinet.

 

"Then?" Keith's left leg began to fidget, voice lightly cracking.

 

Coran walked back to where Keith was seated, a small rectangular white box in his hand.

 

"What's that?" Keith questioned.

 

Coran opened the box and a small object slid into his hand. He handed it to Keith who immediately bought it up to his face to inspect it.

 

"Is this what I think it is?" Keith practically choked, studying Coran's face for any clue that this was a joke. "Is this a pregnancy test?!"

 

"Yes," Coran grabbed the stick out of Keith's hand again. "I need you to go to the restroom and pee on this part of the stick," Coran pointed to the top of the stick. "Then we just wait a few minutes to see if my hunch is correct. The stick should tell us if you are indeed pregnant and how long it's been."

 

Keith's heart stopped. "Okay. Very funny. Did Lance put you up to this?"

 

Coran stared back at Keith, not knowing what to say.

 

"Just give me the flu medicine. Please," Keith's voice cracked, almost begging.

 

"I'm afraid I can't do that, " Coran grimaced. "Would you like me to get Lance for you?"

 

"No!" Keith grabbed Coran's arm with a deadly strength. "I-I just need a minute."

 

Keith slid off of the bed and took the stick. He walked out of the room and headed to the bathroom two doors down.

 

He immediately shut the door and locked it. Keith grabbed the sink to his left and heavily leaned on it. This couldn't be happening. There was, physically, no possible way that he could be pregnant. This had to be a dream. But no matter how hard Keith tried to wake up, the stick in his hand didn't disappear.

 

"It's okay. He's not sure I'm pregnant. He could be wrong," Keith began to mumble to himself as he unzipped his pants.

 

He walked over to the toilet and did as he was told to.

 

After, he laid the test on the sink's ledge and promptly washed his hands. He dried them on his sweatpants before grabbing the test and walking back to Coran.

 

"Done already?" Coran stood from the small chair, closing the book in his lap.

 

Keith nodded, not even having the energy. The pounding in his head hadn't diminished but seemed to instead get bigger.

 

Coran stretched his hand out and Keith placed the test in his hand.

 

"Now, we wait a few minutes." Coran placed the test on a nearby desk.  He then walked back to the book he had set on the seat he had been occupying.

 

"I looked up a book on the galran body and it's anatomy while you were in the restroom," he picked up the book and flipped to the page he had been reading. "The galran body works differently from the human body when it comes to reproduction. It more simple terms, it's actually quite likely you might be pregnant."

 

"I need to sit down," Keith stumbled. He felt like he wasn't getting enough air. Coran quickly offered his seat, lightly using Keith's arm to guide him.

 

 "I know this might come as a shock. If the results are positive, things will be different. I don't know much about the galran body and how their pregnancy works. Might I suggest calling your mother?" Coran advised.

 

Keith felt drained. He didn't remember his reply. He also didn't remember what happened after. He just knew that he was there. He was sitting in an uncomfortably stiff chair with a possible baby forming in his stomach.

 

He didn't think he was ready to be a dad. Hell, he didn't even know how Lance was going to react if he did end up being pregnant.

 

Keith had always wanted a family that he could call his own, but this was too soon. And having to push a baby out of his own body wasn't what he had envisioned. Five minutes ago, he didn't even know that he could carry a child inside him if he wanted to. The paladin groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

 

"Keith," Coran placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's time."

 

Keith looked up to find Coran holding out the test. Keith reached out to take it, hand trembling.

 

"Can you can you just read it to me?" Keith pleaded.

 

Coran nodded. He cleared his throat before bringing the test close.

 

"Congratulations. You're going to be a parent."

 

Keith felt a shiver go down his spine.

 

Coran continued. "According to the test, you're about five weeks along-"

 

"I'm going to be a dad," Keith whispered in disbelief. He grabbed Coran's arm, eyes watering. "What am I going to do!? Coran, what am I going to do!?"

 

"Keith!" Coran nudged the paladin. " I know you may be in a bit of a shock, but just try and calm down."

 

"Try to calm down!? Calm down!? I have a fucking baby! Inside me!" Keith's voice broke. "How am I going to tell Lance?! And the team! Oh god." Keith moaned. The pounding became more intense.

 

Coran sighed, "First, focus on telling Hunk."

 

"Why Hunk?" Keith sniffled.

 

"As you might have heard, when one is pregnant, there are certain foods that should be avoided. I believe Hunk might be able to assist us in this area. Preparing certain meals for you and what not." The Altean man moved to the coms before requesting Hunk to meet him immediately in the medical wing.

 

Keith pinched his arm. This wasn't a dream. This was reality. He felt a weight fall on his shoulders.

 

The doors opened and Hunk popped his head through the gap. "Hey. Is everything okay?"

 

In the moment that Coran explained the situation, Keith realized that he was really doing this. He was really going to be a dad.


	2. Shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 12:10 AM, so it's probably not my best writing since I'm sleep deprived, but i really wanted to get this out.  
> Enjoy!

"Congratulations!" Hunk yelled, immediately pulling Keith into a hug. "When are you going to tell Lance?"

 

His words fell on deaf ears. Keith was lost in his own little cloud. He was breathing perfectly, yet it felt like there was a weight on his chest that was desperate to squeeze the air out of his lungs. His mind was running a thousand miles per hour as well. 

 

_What if Lance doesn't want kids? Would he have to get rid-No!_

 

His mind didn't even let him finish that thought. Keith instinctively wrapped his arms around his belly. It didn't matter if Lance didn't want their child. Keith would keep it and raise it alone if he had to.  However, the thought of Lance not wanting his child made him want to throw up again. Or maybe it was the hormones.

 

It didn't matter. What Keith did know was that he would fight tooth and nail for his baby.

 

"Keith, are you planning on telling Lance?" Hunk lightly nudged him.

 

Keith lightly shook his head. "Yeah. I think I'm going to tell him today. But, please keep this a secret from the rest."

 

"Not a problem!" Hunk clasped his hands. "So do you still feel like eating soup tonight?"

 

Keith nodded, feeling exhausted.

 

Hunk hugged him and congratulated him again before he began walking out. "Oh,  by the way," Hunk called out, "Lance is in his room right now. Good luck!"

 

"Later I'll inform Shiro that your training will need to be modified," Coran gave Keith a sympathetic smile. "For now, focus on resting."

 

Keith nodded robotically. He walked out of the room, and his headache hadn't gotten any better. Coran had advised him to rest, yet it felt like rest was the last thing on his mind.

 

__________

 

Keith stood outside their room. He stared at the door. This being outside this room always brought him comfort. Keith always knew that if he stepped inside, he would find a place of comfort. But now it all felt foreign.

 

Keith raised his hand toward the door. He didn't know whether he should knock or not. It would be suspicious if he knocked since he practically lived in this room already. However, it felt like he should knock to be polite; he was about to change Lance's life forever, so he might as well knock.

 

Keith groaned. He wished that he could stay outside this door and debate with himself about whether he should knock or not all night long, but even if he did that, nothing good would come of it. Knowing that if he waited any longer he'd keep stalling, Keith opened the door and walked in.

 

Lance sat up from his laid out position on the bed. "How'd it go? What type of medication did Coran give you?"

 

"He didn't give me any." Keith calmly sat down. Everything was going smoothly.

 

"Does that mean you're getting better?" Lance questioned, leaning forward.

 

Keith chuckled dryly. "Not quite."

 

Lance raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

 

“Lance. Would you ever want a family?”

 

Lance looked at Keith, not breaking eye contact. He had been acting weird, and these questions weren’t helping Keith’s case. 

 

“Of course I would want kids! I’ve thought about it before,” Lance shyly scratched his neck. “Maybe in a few years, when we go back to Earth and we settle down. I’d say it would take about two years to make sure everything is in order so that we can live comfortably. After those two years, I could totally see us adopting a cute baby.”

 

“Years?” Keith seemed to almost recoil at that word. 

 

“I mean, yeah? A baby is a big responsibility. And I also don’t see anywhere we can adopt around here. Even if there was, where would we raise it? And what about its clothes? The food? Overall it seems highly unlikely we’d have a child anytime soon.” Lance ran a hand through his hair. “Are you sure you’re okay, Keith?”

 

Lance reached out to grab his hand, only to have Keith spring up from where he was sitting and back away, right arm around his waist. 

 

“I-I need to go,” Keith murmured, spinning around and practically running out of the room. 

 

“Keith! Wait-“ Lance stood, reaching out to grab his arm, but in the blink of an eye, the paladin was gone. The door silently shut, leaving Lance to wonder if it was best to follow Keith or let him cool off. 

 

Keith instinctively began to run towards Shiro's room, his body feeling like it wasn't getting enough air. It felt like his heart was pounding way too loud, and he could feel the blood circulating his veins with every step that he took.  Keith knew that he was running, but everything around him seemed to be going at an eerily slow speed, almost as if he were trying to run through water.

 

Keith stopped in front of his room on a whim. He slammed his palm on the scanner before rushing in and locking the door.

 

"My phone. I need my phone," Keith sluggishly mumbled out, his throat feeling like it was closing up. It was at that moment that he realized that everything was blurry. Keith brought a palm to his cheek to find that it was wet. He feverishly kept wiping at his cheeks, but it seems the harder he tried to get rid of the tears, the faster they kept coming down.

 

"Stop it. You're okay. We're okay," Keith whimpered, wrapping his arms around himself. He tried to walk towards his bed, but his knee gave out, making him stumble. "We're okay. We're gonna be okay," he whispered to himself.

 

Keith sank down to the floor, laying on his side. He slowly slid his knees to his chest, curling himself into a ball, almost if that were all it was going to take to protect him and his child from the pain wrenching hurt that he felt. Each sob shook his body, and even with his eyes squeezed shut, the tears kept rolling down, feeling hot against his skin.

 

He hadn't even gotten to tell Lance about his pregnancy. A small part of him had been excited to tell Lance. He imagined Lance would have been happy. He would have been, but he wasn't.

 

Keith struggled to breathe.

 

Lance wouldn't have been happy at all. He didn't want a kid right now. He wouldn't want Keith and his child.

 

Keith laid there for a while. The sobbing kept racking his chest. The tears and hurt kept coming, and before he knew it, so did the dark.

 

He didn't know how it happened, but one moment he had been begging his body to calm down, and the next he was waking up, muscles sore from both the pregnancy and falling asleep on the floor.

 

Keith ran a hand down his face. He pushed himself into a sitting position, and in the process, part of Lance's hoodie got near his nose. It all smelled like Lance. Keith immediately began ripping the hoodie off, the cold wind sending shivers up his spine. His heart gave a painful tug, but he ignored it. Keith began rummaging in his old closet for clothes. He found a long sleeve black shirt and quickly tugged it on.

 

He then continued searching until he found what he was looking for. It was a piece of paper his mother had handed him before she left to check in at the Blade of Marmora base.

 

_If anything happens, you can contact me at this number_

 

Keith silently prayed that his eyes weren't puffy as he exited his room, shoving the paper in the pocket of his sweats. He constantly looked around, hoping that he wouldn't run into anyone. Anyone being specifically Lance. He didn't think he could look at Lance without breaking down. 

 

He speed walked until he reached Shiro's room. He practically banged on the door until it opened. The metal rang out against his knuckles.

 

"What's going on?" Shiro questioned as soon as the door opened, but Keith just shoved past him, heading straight for his bed. He sat down, leg fidgeting.

 

"Shiro, I need to borrow your phone. I left mine in La-Lance's room," Keith requested, his voice cracking.

 

Shiro gave him a weird look, but handed the phone over, nonetheless.

 

"May I ask what this is about?" Shiro stood in front of Keith, who took out the paper. He held the crumpled paper in one hand, while he shakily dialed the numbers in another. He hesitated before pressing send.

 

"Shiro, I'm pregnant," Keith looked up. Shiro met his gaze without breaking it.

 

"Yeah, and I'm secretly a lizard." Shiro snorted. Keith's eyes began to water again, and in that moment, Shiro realized that Keith wasn't in any way joking.

 

"Wait, seriously?" Shiro immediately sat down and rubbed Keith's back like he had done when Keith was smaller. "Are you okay? What has Lance said? Do I need to have a talk with him? What can I do to help-"

 

Shiro didn't know what to do. He wanted to ask how it was even possible and if he planned on keeping it or not. But judging by the disheveled and anxious look Keith was wearing, he knew it those probably weren't questions he wanted to talk about.

 

"I-Shiro," Keith ran an unsteady hand through his hair. "He made it clear he's not ready for kids-"

 

"You told him you were pregnant and he said WHAT?!" Shiro yelled. He stood up, already marching towards the door. "I need to have a serious talk with him. He can't just leave you with a baby and expect you to take care of it all by yourself! It takes two to conceive a child!"

 

Keith felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest. He grabbed Shiro's arm, tugging him away from the door. "No! Shiro, I haven't told him! Please don't tell him," Keith begged.

 

"Keith, this is his child too," Shiro insisted, but ultimately stopped moving. "How are you sure he wouldn't want to help raise the baby?"

 

"Can we please go back to the bed. My heels are killing me," Keith breathed out.

 

"Yeah, sorry," Shiro mumbled.

 

Keith sat down before shifting to face Shiro. "I need my mom."

 

Shiro began nodding. "That's understandable. Do you want me to contact her and ask her if she can come?"

 

"No. I-uh- I'm planning on leaving." Keith paused, but Shiro didn't interrupt him. "My mom said that I could call her if I ever needed anything, and I really need her now more than ever. I don't know where I'm going to go, but I just know that I can't stay here."

 

"I- well, I can't understand- but I respect your decision. Let's call Krolia and see if you can stay at the Marmora's base. I'd feel better knowing you were in their hands than somewhere random," Shiro pulled in Keith for a hug.

 

Shiro tried to move back to find that Keith wasn't letting him go. He was silent for a few moments before Keith began to clear his throat.

 

"I'm scared," Keith mumbled into Shiro's shoulder. "I'm scared of telling my mom."

 

Shiro pulled back to look at Keith, " She's your mother. She's proved to you that she loves you dearly. I'm pretty sure rejecting you at this time is not on any of her lists."

 

Keith knew that Shiro was right. He knew that Shiro was right, yet he felt frozen. Keith visibly shivered as he unlocked Shiro's phone and pressed the dial button before he could change his mind.

 

The phone rang twice before a small static sound appeared in the background.

 

"Hello?" a woman's voice asked.

 

"Mom."

 

"Keith? What's wrong?"

 

__________

 

Keith hung up the phone and let it drop softly next to his thigh. Shiro entered the room, a hot mug in his hand. He lightly handed it to Keith before sitting back down next to him.

 

"How did it go?"

 

Keith moved the tea tag to the side before blowing. "She was able to talk to Kolivan. I don't think I'll be coming back to Voltron for a while." Keith took a sip, enjoying the warm feeling that coursed through his body.

 

"A while?" Shiro chuckled.

 

Keith gave him a small smile. "Yeah. I want to raise my kid right. Somewhere safe from all the chaos. Somewhere where Voltron and the Galra are nothing but rumors and myth. Kolivan assured me that I can stay at the base until the baby is three. From there, it's my decision if I want to keep living at the base or move to a safer area."

 

"That's a pretty long 'while'," Shiro commented. "What will Lance say when his boyfriend just suddenly disappears for years?"

 

"I don't know." Keith took another sip. " I love him, Shiro. And I'm not sure I'm going to be able to do this without him.  But this isn't what he wants."

 

Shiro wiped away the single tear that managed to escape Keith's eyes.

 

"At least promise you'll visit. Or video chats! Video chats are fine as well," Shiro felt this throat getting tight. Here was the kid he practically adopted when he was small worrying all by himself. Keith was like a little brother to him, and the urge to beg him to stay was big. Shiro was beginning to understand why so many parents cried when their kids left; Keith wasn't the little kid he could protect anymore. Even though he wanted to, Keith had already made his decision.

 

"So when are you leaving?" Shiro grabbed his hand as if that could somehow anchor him.

 

"In two days."

 

"So soon?" Shiro gripped Keith's hand tighter.

 

Keith stood and Shiro followed.

 

"Thank you. I was such a handful when I was smaller, yet you never gave up on me. Even now… You're the best brother I could have ever asked for," Keith hugged Shiro.

 

"So emotional, " Shiro joked, trying not to cry. "Are you sure you're okay?"

 

Keith lightly laughed and nodded. But soon his smile faltered and tears began filling his eyes. Even with a wobbly smile, he kept trying to nod, and it wasn't long before he began shaking his head. "I'm not, Shiro."

 

"Keith," Shiro ruffled his hair and hugged him tighter, "everything is going to be alright."

 

" I can't." Keith sobbed. "Shiro, what am I going to tell my child when they get older and ask about their dad?"

 

Shiro swallowed around the tight lump in this throat. "That is something that we will worry about later."

 

Shiro grabbed the mug from Keith's hands and set it on top of his drawer.

 

"Come on. You need to rest," Shiro pulled back the covers of his bed.

 

Keith got in, hot tears streaming down his face. "I don't want to do this alone, Shiro. I don't want to do this alone."

 

Shiro's chest tightened. "You're not alone. I'll visit you as many times as you want. And Krolia will be there." Shiro grabbed an extra blanket from his closet. "And, if sure if you tell Lance, he'll want to be there with you."

 

Keith shuddered, letting out a wet sigh. "But this isn't what he wants. I don't want to hold him down with a child."

 

Shiro shook out the blanket until it unfolded before covering Keith with it. "If that's how you feel, then I won't push the subject anymore. But just know that you're not going to go through this alone."

 

Keith grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly to his chest.  Shiro sat next to him and rubbed his back over the two blankets. "Everything is going to be fine, "Shiro repeated.

 

It didn't feel like everything was going to be fine. Not in the least. Keith's world was slowly shattering, and every time he tried to be strong and rebuild himself up, he was kicked back down. He frantically searched in his mind for a way to mend all the broken pieces and reverse everything to the way it was before. But there was no answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://aesthetic--us.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love talking to yall, so if yall want, go message me on Tumblr!! <3


	3. This Is Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I took so long on updating~  
> I had writers block and life has been, to put into simpler terms, whack.

"So why are you headed to the Marmora Base? Is it another mission?" Lance asked as he laid on his stomach, sprawled on his bed, chin under a pillow as he watched Keith pack. 

"I'm going to visit my mother." Keith was sitting on the floor, a black suitcase in front of him. He quickly folded his last black shirt and stuffed it inside. They probably wouldn't fit him after a few weeks, but he would at least want them for after the pregnancy. "And-uh-a mission as well. After all the visiting."

"Why can't you just go on the mission, come back, and then have your mom visit you here?" Lance whined.

"Because Lance," Keith began to take his pants out of their drawer, "I want to visit the others at the base as well."

"How long are you going to be gone for?" Lance stretched his bare foot out and lightly nudged Keith. 

Keith seemed to freeze up for a second before he coughed out, "It'll…be a while?"

"But how long is a while?" Lance nudged him again. "I'm gonna be lonely without you."

"I don't know, Lance. I can't schedule my missions to suit your preferences. And trust me, I'm not doing this because I want to, so can you please stop whining?" Keith snapped, shoving Lance's foot away. 

Lance looked taken aback at the sudden outburst. He frowned and opened his mouth before closing it. They both let an awkward silence settle between them before Lance decided to break it.

"I don't want to fight with you before you leave, so I'll just pretend that didn't just happen," Lance huffed out before turning to face the wall. 

"Lance-" Keith began to reach out to him but pulled his hand back. "-I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed because…of the mission that I've been assigned to."

Lance stayed quiet, back still turned towards Keith. Keith was about to go back to packing, accepting Lance wouldn't take his apology when Lance slowly began to turn back around. 

"Is the mission that bad?" Lance asked softly. 

"Yeah," Keith breathed out. "It's something so completely foreign to me."

Lance pushed himself up on his elbows. "Wait! So they're sending you someplace to do something you haven't trained for?! Isn't that dangerous?"

"I guess you could say that," Keith dryly chuckled. 

"Are you at least going to be safe enough that you can be extracted if you need it?" Lance had fully sat up, his left leg fidgeting. 

Keith locked eyes with Lance. "No. I have to complete this. I can't back out once it's started, and I don't want to back out."

Lance made a strained face. "Why can't they send someone with more experience to do this? Why does it have to be you?"

Keith looked away and resumed his packing. "I don't know, Lance."

Keith heard the bed springs groan as Lance slid off of the bed. "Oh god, now I have butterflies in my stomach. And not the good kind."

Keith closed his suitcase and set it so that it was right next to their door. It would be a reminder that he was committed to this for the next two days until he left. 

Lance walked to their restroom and began to do his skincare routine. The faucet turned on as he began to wash his face with one of his cleansers. 

"We better go to bed soon since Shiro wanted us up for early training tomorrow," Lance called out after he dried his face. 

Keith looked at their bed for a minute. He didn’t think it was a good idea to sleep in the same bed as Lance anymore. He knew Lance would hug him from behind, and it would just cause Keith to rethink leaving all over again. Not only that but after he left, he would probably long for Lance. Just his presence. His laugh. His smile. The cute face he makes when he sleeps, and the feeling of his soft breath on the back of his neck as he would nuzzle in close. He would miss it all.

Keith couldn't do it. 

He began to walk towards the door when Lance stepped out of the restroom. "Hey, where are you going?"

Keith didn't turn around. Instead, he looked down at his hands. "I need to go find a few things. Don't wait up for me." 

Without waiting for a reply, Keith walked out of the room. His back was killing him and so were his heels, and he hated that he felt so bloated. Keith lightly groaned. This was just the beginning, and he would probably feel these things more intensely as the pregnancy progressed.

Keith slowly came to a stop. He had confidently walked out of the room, but now he didn't know where to go. His body was tired, and he wanted a place to lay down. He knew that he couldn't go back to the room, and he didn't want to bother Shiro again. His best bet would be to sleep in his old room again. 

Keith rolled his neck to get the kinks out before making his way towards the old room. Once he made it inside, he made sure to lock it properly so that no one could get in, not even Lance. Keith then walked to his closet and pulled out extra blankets that he had kept there. He snagged two before laying them out on the bed. He then stepped back and pulled out an extra pillow from the closet as well. 

As Keith began climbing into his bed, he hesitated. It was cold, something he had grown unaccustomed to when he started sleeping with Lance. Keith closed his eyes; this was something that he had to get used to, whether he wanted to or not. With that sad thought, the paladin rolled over and tried his best to sleep.

__________

"Okay, let's start training," Shiro called out to the group as they began to walk to the middle of the training room. 

"What about Keith?" Lance lightly grabbed Shiro's arm, surprised that he hadn't even asked Lance as to where the boy was. 

Shiro frowned and opened his mouth before closing it. "Keith will be excused from training for the next few days."

"Is he that sick?" Lance retracted his hand. For all he knew, Keith could have been downplaying his sickness in front of him. "I think I'm going to go check on him." Lance began to move away, but Shiro lightly grabbed the back of his shirt's collar, pulling him back. 

"I don't think he wants you hovering over him right now. It's better to give him space to rest," Shiro smiled at him before letting him go and walking to meet the rest of his team. 

Lance sighed, his left foot tapping rapidly, the urge to find Keith growing. Something felt off, almost like Keith had been distancing himself, and that wasn't sitting right with Lance. Ever since Keith went to get his checkup, he seemed on edge. Lance ran a hand through his hair before letting out a frustrated sigh. He grumpily made his way to stand next to Hunk. 

Hunk gave him a small smile. "Worried about Keith?"

"Yeah," Lance pouted. "I just want to make sure he's okay."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Hunk swung an arm around Lance. "By the way, do you know if Keith is allergic to anything?"

Lance raised an eyebrow, "Not that I know of, no. Why?"

"Well, considering his current situation, he's going to need a specific diet if he wants to keep his body healthy. Having a more balanced diet might also help with the vomiting he's constantly experiencing. I remember this because when my aunt was preg-" 

"Okay! Today we're going to be focusing on eye-hand coordination," Allura loudly announced, rolling out Lance's TV, which had the game controls attached to them.

"We're playing video games?" Lance chucked, immediately focusing on Pidge ungracefully plopping on the ground and grabbing a control. 

"No," Allura smiled and wiped her forehead with her hand, " We're going to be practicing our eye and hand coordination."

"So video games." Pidge snorted. 

"The next person to say that will be removed from this eye and hand coordination exercise and be put on cleaning duty in the pod area." Allura smoothed her hair, waiting for a response. "No comments? Good. Let's get started. "

__________

Keith groaned, rubbing his hand down his face. He slowly blinked the sleep away to find himself in a different room. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was. He let out another groan before rolling over to face the wall. He pulled the covers over his head, making a small cocoon around himself.

He was falling back asleep when a small knock on the door startled him. His body froze, a sliver of dread making its way down his spine, leaving a cold feeling in its wake. His first thought went to Lance; he was probably worried that he hadn't ever made it back to bed last night. Keith couldn't face him, at least not anytime soon. 

"Hey Keith," a soft voice called out," Are you in here?"

Keith breathed out a relieved sigh. He slowly stood up before slipping his feet into his lion slippers. He opened the door before wrapping his arms around himself. 

"Hey Hunk," Keith yawned, eyes darting behind Hunk to make sure he was the only one there. 

Hunk lifted his hands slightly, bringing Keith's attention back to him and the object in his hands. " I brought you some breakfast." Hunk moved past him to place the warm bowl on his empty nightstand. 

Once the bowl was set down, Hunk nervously clapped his hands together. 

"Thanks a lot, Hunk," Keith scratched the back of his head. 

"Yeah," Hunk leaned back on his heels for a second before clearing his throat. "So, Keith," the yellow paladin made sure not to break eye contact," Lance has been a bit worried about you. You aren't mad at him are you?" 

Hunk's face immediately turned red. "Not that this has anything to do with you being pregnant and the changes in your hormones! I didn't mean it in any disrespectful way. I'm just worried because-"

Keith snorted and placed a light hand on Hunk's arm. "Relax, Hunk. I'm not mad," Keith scrunched up his face slightly, trying to find an excuse that would seem plausible to those around him. "It's just that I'm going to be leaving for a bit-"

Hunk’s face scrunched up into confusion. “You’re leaving ?”

“Yeah. Just doing a little checking in at the Marmora base. Telling my mom the news, and helping the team figure out how to fill the gap I’m leaving.”

Hunk nodded, not saying anything, letting Keith continue. "Lance is a bit upset about my leaving, so I would appreciate it if you didn't mention any of this in front of him. "

Hunk frowned and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His expression soon turned to one of sympathy for Keith. He nodded, "Okay, no mention of pregnancies or leaving near Lance. Got it."

Keith moved to sit on his bed, grabbing the bowl and spoon. He looked down to see what seemed to resemble oatmeal.

"Well, I have to get back to the training room. I've been gone for a while, so they're probably wondering where I am," Hunk began to walk out of the room. As he stepped out, he stopped, hesitating. 

"I understand that you want to keep your space and all, but… why not join us and make good memories before you leave?" Hunk quietly suggested. " We're in the training room playing video games if you want to join."

Keith softly nodded before the door closed. While he did find Hunk's offer sweet, Keith knew he wouldn't be joining them anytime soon. Keith stirred his spoon mindlessly before taking a bite. It wasn't until after this that he realized how hungry he had been. Keith leaned back into the pillows and quickly ate the delicious what-ever-Hunk-made-for-him. 

Now that Hunk new he was in this bedroom, it probably wouldn't be long before Lance figured it out too. 

Keith sighed, placing the empty bowl where it originally was. He grabbed his two warmest blankets and his pillow before setting off.

Keith wandered the castle for a bit, walking towards areas the team never went to. It took a while, but he ended up finding a decent sized room. He laid his things down and opened the closet. To his surprise, it was stocked with blankets, pillows, some comfy clothes, slippers, and toiletries. 

Even though moving here would mean that no one could find him, it also meant that if he was hungry, he couldn’t rely on Hunk to bring him food. He’d probably- no- he would definitely have to find a way to sneak food into his new room; he’d have to be extra careful.

Keith laid down on the bed, staring mindlessly at the ceiling. He didn’t know what to do now. All he could do was wait until the BOM’s ship arrived. He patted his sweatpants to realize he had left his phone. Where, he didn’t know, but he strongly hoped it was in his old room. 

Keith wanted to get up and look for it, but his body wasn’t cooperating. He felt exhausted. 

He was supposed to be happy, enjoying his time with Lance. He was supposed to be excited over the possibility of a child, not sneaking around like a criminal. 

He wondered how his mom did it; to have a child in the middle of a war and then be ripped away from both your love and a baby must have been hard and scary. 

Keith shuddered. He had a new-found respect for his mom. He couldn’t imagine having to do that, especially on a foreign planet. 

Suddenly, Keith became hyper-aware of his bladder and his huge urge to pee. He sighed; he reached forward and did his best to get up using minimal effort. After flopping back into the bed twice, Keith pushed himself up. 

It took him a minute to find his way back to the central part of the castle, making a few wrong turns along the way. After a few seconds, he finally found the bathroom. 

He quickly walked into a stall and emptied his bladder. Keith felt a wave of relief flush over him. 

Keith was washing his hands when he heard the sound of a door being opened. Happy chatter reached his hears, and as he turned around, he came face to face with Shiro and Lance. Lance’s laugh immediately stopped, almost if it had gotten caught in his throat. A mix of emotions washed over his face, but the most prominent ones were worry and a tinge of hurt.

Shiro lightly coughed, snapping Keith out of his frozen position. Keith patted his hands on his sweats. “Hey, guys.”

“How’s the flu been treating you?” Shiro asked as he walked the nearest stall. Keith almost reached out to grab him, scared of being left alone with Lance, but he held himself back. Shiro shut the door. 

“Oh,” Keith cleared his throat, avoiding Lance’s eye contact, “ I’ve felt better.” 

Lance stepped closer to Keith. “Are you feeling that bad? Maybe we should stop somewhere, like a space doctor or something.” Lance reached out to grab Keith’s hand; Keith quickly snatched his hand away, holding it to his chest like he had been burned. 

Hurt and confusion took over Lance’s face, and it made Keith’s heart clench. 

“I’m really sick. I don’t want you to catch what I have,” Keith quickly mumbled out as an explanation. 

Lance didn’t seem convinced, lips pressed tightly, almost as if he had to hold himself back from saying something, but nodded anyway.

“Well, let's just hope you get better,” Lance softly told him, lightly bushing past him to get to another stall. 

Keith stood there, the soft click of the lock behind him seeming louder than it possibly could’ve been. Keith felt like his feet were glued to the ground. Every fiber in his body was yelling at him to tell Lance and explain why he was being so distant. It was like his mind was going one way, but his body was running in the opposite direction, and it was slowly tearing him apart. His head started to pound. 

Keith felt his breakfast coming up fast. He urged his feet to move, throwing open a stall door before emptying his stomach. 

He heard the quick flushing of toilets and doors being opened, but he didn't pay any mind to it. The only thing in his mind was a voice telling him to keep breathing. Keith took in another deep breath before vomiting again. 

"Keith, you need to calm down, you're shaking," Keith heard Lance's feet shuffle next to him. He felt one hand pull his hair back while another one rubbed circles on his back. He wanted to tell Lance to step back and leave him alone, but he couldn't find the strength to do it.

"Lance, let go of him," Shiro's voice drifted from the opening of the stall, "Give him space to breathe."

Unconsciously, Keith's hand immediately moved and grabbed Lance's shirt, as if it would anchor him there. Lance moved closer, helping Keith sit back. Lance grabbed Keith's hand while he focused on controlling his breathing.

He didn't know how long they were there for, but what Keith could tell was that his legs were falling asleep, and not once did Lance move his attention from Keith.

"How are you feeling?" Lance tugged on his hand to get his attention. 

"Better," Keith tried to take his hand back, but Lance didn't budge. 

"Keith," Shiro called out. Keith turned to look at him. "I think it would be best if you left sooner." 

"Excuse me?" Lance immediately exclaimed after the sentence left Shiro's mouth. "What do you mean ’left sooner’? Keith is sick, Shiro. He's sick! And you want to send him on a mission like this?!"

Keith slipped his hand out of Lance's and did his best to stand. "Shiro's right." Keith stumbled a little, and Shiro moved forward to help him stand straight. 

Lance immediately shot up from his position on the floor. “Are you both out of your minds?”

“Look, Lance, I don’t mean any disrespect, but this decision doesn’t concern you-” Shiro helped Keith out of the stall, Lance right at his heels.

"Of course it concerns me! He's my boyfriend," Lance grabbed Shiro's arm, "And he is not leaving anytime soon. Not in his condition." 

"Lance, I'm fine," Keith removed himself from Shiro's hold. 

"Like hell you are!" Lance grabbed Keith and began dragging him out of the restroom, "If you're so fine, then let's get another check up with Coran. If he says you're fine, then you're free to go."

Keith immediately began to pull back, "No!"

Lance paused. "Then you admit you're not fine? If you're that unwilling to get another check up, then you should understand that your body is in no condition to be going on a mission, a dangerous one at that."

Keith stayed quiet. If he went in for a checkup with Lance, Coran might assume Lance knew about the pregnancy, and that was the last thing Keith needed. 

"I am fine," Keith pulled his arm back. He was fine; as fine as he could be in his current situation. 

Lance ran a frustrated hand down his face. "What's going on, Keith? Why are you acting this way?" Lance asked, sounding exhausted. 

"Nothing's wrong." 

Lance looked at Shiro. "How can you expect to send Keith on a mission when he's acting like this? "

Shiro moved to step in between Lance and Keith. "I think that everyone's feeling a bit agitated, and it would be best if we all took a quick breather." 

__________

 

Keith sat on Shiro's bed, Shiro standing outside the room while Lance stood in front of him with his arm's crossed. 

Lance had demanded that he had a chance to talk to Keith alone, and, though he was reluctant to do so, Keith agreed. 

Keith stared down at his hands, the silence filling him with dread. 

Lance crouched down in front of him, forcing Keith to look at him. Lance grabbed his hands, pulling him so that he could sit on the ground. Once they both settled down, Lance let out a shaky breath. 

"What's going on with you, Keith? You've been acting distant, and frankly, a bit more irrational than usual," Lance swallowed, as if he had a lump stuck in his throat. "You're worrying me."

Keith felt his ears heat in embarrassment and discomfort. He didn't know what do say; if he started talking, it would probably end in him crying. 

"Keith, please…" Lance cupped Keith's face. 

"I love you." Keith blurted out. 

Lance blinked in confusion. "I love you, too."

Keith moved closer to Lance, going in for a hug. Lance froze for a second. He wrapped his arms around the red paladin who rested his face in the small space between his shoulder and neck. 

"Okay, seriously Keith. What is up with you?" Lance tried to push Keith back, but Keith held on tighter. 

"You're right," Keith mumbled, "I am sick, and I haven't been sleeping well. I'm just tired."

"Where did you sleep last night?" Lance hesitated before he began to run his fingers through Keith's hair. 

"My old room. It's close to the restrooms, so I slept there. I didn't want to keep waking you up at night." Keith's heart clenched with every lie that slipped past his mouth. It didn't feel right, but Keith knew he had to do it. 

"Why do you want to leave so badly?"

Keith pressed a light kiss to Lance's neck. It was his soft spot, and Keith knew he could take advantage of it. Lance let out a small shudder under him, but before Keith could do anything else, he nudged him. 

"You aren't answering my question." Lance breathed out. 

Keith paused; he wasn't the best liar, and he was scared that Lance would see through him. Keith took a second before careful speaking. " The Blade's Base may have medicine more fit for me, so I thought it would be best to leave sooner. Shiro and I had been talking about that before, so…that's why…"

"Oh." Lance shifted so that he could hold Keith in his arms better, "Well…let's call them before sending you off, okay? I don't want you going over there to find out they don't have any and then find yourself in a mission your body's not capable of handling."

Keith pulled back to look at Lance. "I don't think they would do that."

Lance shrugged. "I'd rather not take that risk."

Lance leaned forward, eyes darting to Keith's lips. Keith immediately began to pull back. "I cant. I don't want to get you sick." Still, that didn't stop Keith from sneaking a peek at Lance's lips. 

"I don't mind." 

Keith sat there, contemplating it for a few seconds. His heart began to ache, knowing that if he did kiss Lance now, it would probably haunt his mind. Keith wanted to say no, but he knew he would regret it later on. 

"One last one," Keith mumbled softly before leaning forward. Lance frowned, confused at the comment, but before he could ask anything, Keith's lips were on his. 

Keith ran his hands up Lance's shoulders before running them through his hair. Keith tilted his head to the right, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. He darted forward and moved his left leg so that he could straddle Lance. 

All Lance could do was hold Keith by the waist, taken back by how passionately Keith was coming off. Lance lightly parted his mouth, and Keith took advantage of that small second. 

After a minute, Lance began to pull back for air. "Wait, Keith."

Keith immediately moved and started kissing Lance's neck, sucking on it. He desperately wanted to leave a mark so that every time Lance looked at it, he would remember Keith, even if he was gone. 

Keith paused after that thought crossed his mind. He pulled back and moved off of Lance. That was too selfish of him. 

"Hey," Lance nudged Keith with his shoulder, "We're good, right?" Lance had a dopey, yet nervous smile on his face. His lips were swollen and red. 

Keith forced himself to smile. "Yeah, we're good," he whispered. 

"Good," Lance kissed Keith's cheek, standing up before helping Keith do the same. 

"We'll call the Marmora Base first thing tomorrow, okay?" Lance asked as he walked towards the door. 

"Yeah." Keith followed him out. 

They found Shiro sitting down, back to the wall, his phone in his hand. When he saw the two boys walking out, he stood. 

"You go on ahead, Lance. I'll talk to Shiro."

"Good. I hope I don't hear any more crazy talk about leaving anytime soon," Lance squeezed his arm before walking off. 

Keith motioned for Shiro to follow him into the room. 

Once Keith locked the door and was sure Lance was far away, he turned to Shiro. "I need you to call mom. I need to leave tonight."

__________

Shiro nudged Keith, who yawned.

"Keith, wake up," Shiro lightly shook him before pulling the blanket off of him. 

"What time is it?" Keith asked, groggy. 

"It's about 2 am?" Shiro checked his phone. 

Keith rolled over until he reached the edge of the bed. He pushed himself off and quickly changed into a comfortable pair of warm sweats and slipped on socks and his shoes. 

Once Keith was ready, Shiro began walking, Keith by his side. 

They reached a small area that was foreign to Keith. In the middle of the room was Keith's suitcase and his mom, who was holding it. Behind her was a small Marmoran pod. 

"Mom!" Keith ran to her and hugged her. 

"Hey, kiddo. Are you ready to leave?" Krolia lightly ruffled Keith's hair. 

"No," Keith dryly chuckled. 

Shiro stepped forward. "Please take good care of him."

"Of course," Krolia responded, "I'm his mom. I'll only do what's best for him."

"Where are we?" Keith asked Shiro.

"It's a secret entrance to the castle. You can enter and leave from this area without alerting the castle. It was designed for emergencies," Shiro explained. 

"It's best if we leave soon, "Krolia motioned to the pod. " We have another ship waiting for us that will take us to the Base faster."

"Oh, yeah. Okay," Keith mumbled, but he couldn't seem to find the strength to move. Lately, it seemed like he couldn't find the strength to do anything.

Korlia lightly took Keith's hand. "I know it's hard," she lightly squeezed his hand for encouragement, " You can cry if you need to."

Keith turned to Shiro before giving him a tight hug, tears springing at his eyes. "You're the best brother I could've ever asked for." 

Keith didn't want to leave. The lump in his throat wouldn't go away, and his eyes wouldn't stop stinging with tears either. He let go of Shiro and let his mom retake his hand, leading him towards the pod. 

"Make sure to call every night!" Shiro called out from where he stood. 

" I will," Keith hiccupped, wiping the non-ending tears. 

Before Keith knew it, the door to the castle had opened, and they were flying away. 

Krolia put the pod on autopilot and walked towards Keith. She wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, sweetheart, I know, I know." She lightly whispered, letting him cry on her shoulder. 

"I know it hurts, but with time, it will get easier. I promise." She kissed the top of his head. 

Keith wanted to agree, but he couldn't. He couldn't put into words the pain he was currently feeling. What he did know was that he was already missing Lance, and that the hurt wouldn't stop anytime soon.


	4. I Hurt You, So Hurt Me Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! It's been a while~ 
> 
> How are yall doing?
> 
> I finally finished all my AP Exams for this year!

It had been five months since Keith left, and a lot of things had changed.

 

The most notable one was Keith, of course. He would continuously find himself rubbing his belly, which was now prominent.

 

His clothes also took a sharp turn; luckily his mom had run out to buy maternity clothes before he reached his third month. At first, he snorted at the sight of them, how baggy the shirts were and how stretchy the pants looked.

 

 Now that he had them, he was grateful for the lack of pressure the clothes put on his body, though at times, it did sadden him that he couldn't wear his old clothes. It wouldn't be the first time any of the BOM members would find him crying, skinny jeans held tight to his chest.

 

"Keith," Krolia knocked on the open door, snapping his eyes away from himself in the mirror to meet her eyes instead. "It's time to go to the pod for your checkup. Let's go. We don't want to be late."

 

Keith opened his closet before pulling out a puffy jacket and putting it on. "How long are we going to be out?"

 

"Most likely all day. Make sure to bring a blanket so you can sleep on the trip back, honey." Krolia grabbed his neck pillow off of his bed before walking out, Keith shutting the door right behind them.

 

As they walked down the hallway, Keith couldn't help but let himself wonder about Lance. Not a day passed that Keith didn't miss him; the first few weeks of arriving on the base were hell. Keith cried multiple times of the day, and his sadness let him to eat like there was no tomorrow.

 

He was lucky to have such a supportive mother as well as the support of a new found family with the Blades.

 

Keith jogged to catch up with his mom. He looped his arm through hers, a small smile on his face."Let's hurry. I want to get back before they finish all the desert again."

 

__________

 

To say Lance was angry was an understatement. He was beyond furious when he had woken up the next day to find that Keith had left without telling anyone, not even Shiro.

 

Panicked, Lance had Allura contact the BOM, and it was not long after that she told Lance that Kolivan assured her that Keith was no longer sick and was well to go on the mission. While Lance didn't entirely believe Kolivan, he knew that the BOM would never put one of their own in immediate danger, much less jeopardize a critical mission.

 

A few weeks after Keith's 'disappearance,' Lance began to notice strange behavior, specifically from Hunk, Allura, and Shiro. At the mention of Keith or the BOM, they seemed almost to stiffen, like they didn't know what was and wasn't acceptable to say around him. Lance knew his first reaction to finding Keith left wasn't the best, but he didn't think it would cause his teammates to tiptoe around the subject.

 

A good five months had passed by, and he often found himself feeling lonely. His days used to be filled with playful bickering, a familiar warm hand, soft kisses, a warm bed. Now, there was none of that, and it left an aching hole in his chest.

 

However, Lance didn't let that get to him. Keith would be back eventually. He always came back. Lance would be mad for a good few days before everything went back to normal; it was just a small routine they had gotten used to.

 

Lance walked into the kitchen, where Hunk was playing with a device on the dining table.

 

"What's that?" Lance plopped down next to his best friend, reaching his hand out to take the device into his own hands. Hunk let him.

 

"I'm actually not quite sure. I found it in one of the cupboards, so it must be something useful." Hunk took the device back before continuing to unscrew it piece by piece.

 

Lance cleared his throat. "I miss Keith."

 

Hunk's hands halted, eyes lifting to meet Lance's. "Oh, is that so?"

 

"I mean, yeah? Why wouldn't I?" Lance ran a hand through his hair.

 

"You know," Hunk let out a heavy sigh, setting the item down and turning to face Lance fully, "I would think you would have been more worried about Keith at this point, Lance. Or you would have at least chased him down already to make sure that he was okay."

 

"I was going to, but Allura said to leave him be," Lance leaned back in his chair. "Plus, he's on some dangerous Marmoran mission right now, so it's not like I can exactly waltz in there and demand to see my boyfriend."

 

"Wait," Hunk's voice cracked. "He's on a mission? With the baby?!"

 

"What baby?" Lance tried to think back to any new members the BOM might have introduced to them.

 

"Lance, I know about the baby, don't act dumb."

 

"Okay, seriously, I have no clue what you're talking about," Lance insisted. "I don't know about any 'baby.'"

 

"Keith? Being pregnant?"

 

Lance stared at Hunk, waiting for him to crack a smile or hit him and tell him it was a joke, but the longer time passed, the less likely it seemed that was going to happen.

 

"Okay, you got me! Haha, Lance is dumb and doesn't know how male bodies work," Lance snorted. "Seriously, Hunk, I would've thought you'd come up with better jokes."

 

Hunk slammed his work on the table before he abruptly stood and began walking towards the door.

 

"Hey! Where are you going?" Lance turned.

 

"To find Shiro. Keith is pregnant with your child, on a freaking mission, and you're acting like this is all a joke. Someone needs to bring Keith back here now, and it doesn't seem to be a priority to you," Hunk tried his best to sound determined, but the cracking in his voice and the small quiver of his lower lip showed how truly worried he was.

 

Lance stood and began to follow him. He quickly caught up and grabbed Hunk's arm, forcing him to a stop. "Hunk, no offense buddy, but you're kinda freaking me out. If this is a prank, you got me. Doesn't mean you need to cry for it."

 

"Did Keith not explain to you how male Garlan bodies work?" Hunk asked, exasperated.

 

"I said you got me, so let's stop this, please?" Lance let out a tired sigh.

 

"Keith didn't tell you, did he?"

 

"No. He didn't tell me anything. He just left."

 

"We need to find Shiro," Hunk shook off Lance and continued to walk down the hall, checking all the rooms for the white-haired man.

 

It wasn't long before they found Shiro in the control room of the castle. He was sitting on a chair, holograms in front of him. While the doors of the room made a big whoosh, Shiro didn't look up from his work once.

 

"Shiro!" Hunk determinedly walked up to him. "Is it true? Is Keith on a mission?"

 

Shiro raised his left hand to zoom in on a document. "What on Earth are you talking about, Hunk? Why would Keith be on a mission?"

 

"If he's not on a mission, then where is he?" Lance pushed past Hunk to stand directly in Shiro's line of view, causing Shiro to look up in surprise.

 

Shiro slowly turned to look back at the holograms in front of him. "Well," he flipped through the holograms as casually as he could, trying his best to think of an answer. "I thought Hunk meant I sent Keith on a mission. He's currently on a mission with the Marmora. "

 

Hunk's face quickly turned to one of confusion. "Shiro!" Hunk exclaimed. "He's pregnant! How could you let Keith do something so reckless? We need to go after him now!"

 

"Also," Lance shook his head, "why is Hunk convinced that Keith is pregnant?"

 

"What I want to know is why we haven't gone after Keith yet." Hunk slammed his hand down on Shiro's chair. "I can't believe you knew Keith was on a mission! I can't believe you're acting so calm about this!"

 

Shiro let out a loud sigh. "Okay. I've been up all night working on documents.  I can't deal with this right now."

 

Hunk opened his mouth, about to make another comment, but Shiro raised his hand, signaling him to wait. "Keith is gonna kill me," Shiro mumbled under his breath. Had it just been Lance, Shiro could have handled it. But a worried Hunk thrown in the mix was not something Shiro had anticipated, especially when he was so tired.

 

"Lance, Keith is pregnant. Garlan males can become pregnant, and Keith is half, so. If you have any more questions, talk to Coran. He'll explain everything in more detail," Shiro ran his hand down his face. He then turned to face Hunk. "As for Keith being on a mission, he's not. Keith is safe at the Blade's base with his mom, who's helping him cope and understand his pregnancy."

 

"Excuse me?" Lance asked in disbelief. "Wait, so Keith can really pop babies out of his body? But-"

 

"As I said, talk to Coran." Shiro cut him off.

 

"This doesn't feel real," Lance whispered. "Hunk, pinch me."

 

Hunk reached over and pinched him as hard as he could. Lance quickly jumped away.

 

"Ow! I said pinch me, not give me a bruise." Lance rubbed the red spot on his arm.

 

Hunk shrugged, still a little agitated form the adrenaline that had been running through his veins. "Just so you know it's real."

 

All three of them stayed silent and still, letting the moment sink in.  Hunk, who didn't know how to break the weird tension that had developed in the room, shifted his weight onto his left foot. "Well, at least we know Keith is safe."

 

"Call him," Lance demanded.

 

Shiro looked at Hunk as if begging him to help him deal with Lance. When no one did anything, Lance moved and began to tap on the holographic screen.

 

"No!" Shiro stood and pushed Lance back.

 

"What do you mean no?" Lance tried to move past Shiro. "I want to see Keith. I want to talk to him!"

 

"I said no." Shiro didn't budge from his spot that was blocking Lance. "Keith wanted this to remain a secret-" _from you_. Shiro couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

 

"Please, Shiro! I just want to make sure he's okay."

 

Shiro felt his resolve weaken. Maybe it was because he was tired. What he did understand, even through his lack of sleep, was that Lance was stubborn; he probably would try to call the Blade's base behind his back if he didn't call right now.

 

Shiro groaned. "Fine! But you can't say a word until I explain to Keith that you know." Shiro began to look around. "As a matter of fact, go stand over there, "Shiro pointed  to a space near the door, "so Keith won't see you and freak out."

 

Lance wanted to argue, but he held back. He knew that this could be the only way to make sure Keith was okay at this moment.

 

Hunk and Lance moved towards the instructed area while Shiro began the call. With every ring, Lance became more and more anxious. _Would Keith look different? Would  Keith want him there? Would he reject Lance altogether?_ Lance didn't have time to freak out anymore because, before he knew it,  someone had answered the call.

 

"Hello?" Kolivan's face appeared on the screen. "Shiro, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

 

"Hello, Kolivan. Is Keith around?"

 

"I'm afraid you're a bit too late. Keith left a while ago."

 

Shiro frowned. "He left? Where did he go to?"

 

"Go to?" Kolivan slowly repeated. "I didn't happen to catch the name of the planet. But I do know it is a planet far off from the base. I would offer to contact him, but I'm afraid he left his phone, so I cannot reach him at this moment. His pod is also out of range from the base."

 

Shiro began to get a worried look on his face, and Kolivan noticed. "Krolia left with him, so there is nothing to fear. I'm sure he is safe."

 

Shiro nodded, unsure. "Umm, Kolivan, do you know if Keith plans to return?"

 

"Return?" Kolivan hesitated. "I'm sorry, paladin. I don't believe Keith will be returning."

 

As soon as those words left Kolivan's mouth, Lance felt his stomach drop.

 

"Hey! Lance! Where are you going?" Hunk asked. Lance had unconsciously begun to walk to the door.

 

"To my lion. I'm going to find Keith."

 

Hunk grabbed his arm, holding him in place. "I don't think that's a good idea."

 

"Hunk-"

 

"Look," Hunk continued. "Kolivan doesn't know where he is. Kolivan. I'm pretty sure that shows that Keith obviously doesn't want to be found."

 

Lance let Hunk's words sink in, and soon he found himself feeling nauseous. He slowly dropped to the floor, angrily rubbing his eyes, which began to sting. He felt a sense of hurt that enveloped him entirely, a pain he had never felt before and couldn't describe. He soon found himself thinking back to their conversation.

 

_"Lance. Would you ever want a family."_

 

Lance angrily ran his hands through his hair and down his face.

 

If he could go back, if he could do everything differently, he would. Keith must have been scared of telling Lance. He must have been terrified that Lance would reject him, especially after he said he didn't want a baby anytime soon.

 

He wished that Keith had just told him. If Keith had told him...

 

Keith must have felt scared and all alone, and it was something that was slowly started to haunt him.

 

__________

 

It was late when Krolia and Keith's pod landed on the Blade's base.

 

Keith had his neck pillow on his neck and the blanket over his head and around his body.  He wondered if that was how it felt to be a burrito.

 

"I'm kinda hungry after that long trip. Are you up for a midnight snack?" Krolia draped an arm around Keith.

 

"I'm always available for midnight snacks," Keith half-joked. In all honesty, he was feeling a little hungry himself.

 

"Let's check in with Kolivan first. Then, we'll head to the kitchen."

 

Both of them made their way there, the path being a familiar route now. Once they made it there, Krolia lightly knocked.

 

"Come in," came a muffled voice from the other side. They walked in, and Keith immediately plopped down on the first chair he saw.

 

"Ah. Keith, Krolia. How did the checkup go?" Kolivan asked, setting some files down.

 

"It went great. The baby is healthy as it can be," Keith yawned.

 

"And? Do you know the biological sex of the baby?" Kolivan leaned back into his chair.

 

"We don't know." Krolia replied, piquing Kolivan's interest.

 

"But the baby is healthy, right? So, shouldn't it's sex be known?" Kolivan tried to reason.

 

"Apparently there is a human tradition- what is it called again?" Krolia snapped her fingers, trying to remember.

 

"A gender reveal," Keith supplied.

 

"Yes! A gender reveal. Where we throw an event to find the gender." Krolia explains.

 

"But if no one knows, then how will this event happen?" Kolivan asked.

 

"The people who organize the items to reveal the gender know," Keith tells him. "At least that's how it works on Earth. Mom wants to do it here, but for it to be possible, some Blade members would have to know and plan the event."

 

"We can arrange that," Kolivan offers.

 

"That would be great!" Krolia exclaimed. "We should talk about this more in the morning. Keith and I are going to grab a bite and then rest a bit." Krolia helped Keith slowly come to a stand.

 

"Before you go," Kolivan starts. "Paladin Shiro called. He asked when you were returning to the castle. I told him you weren't, at least I was assuming, considering the baby."

 

"No. You're right. I'm not returning," Keith ran a hand over his belly. "Shiro should know that as well." Keith let out another small yawn. "I'll ask him about that on our next video call."

 

"Go. Eat and get some rest, the both of you," Kolivan made a shoo-ing motion with his hands.

 

"Goodnight Kolivan," they said simultaneously.

 

"Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I might not update in a while because I need to deal with all the documents I need to go into college, which is a much more tedious job than anyone ever tells you~ 
> 
> Anyhow, I hoped you enjoyed the new chapter (sorry it was a bit short this time).
> 
> If you every want to talk or ask me anything:
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://aesthetic--us.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Love yall!!

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://aesthetic--us.tumblr.com/)


End file.
